L'amante del Diavolo
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: Mago e strega oscuri pianificano il futuro del mondo magico. Per farlo hanno bisogno di seguaci. E per avere seguaci hanno bisogno di malie d'amore e intrighi di potere.
1. Chapter 1

**Un ordine del tuo Signore**

Fredda e tagliente come il ghiaccio. La sua voce.

"Voglio i due fratelli Lestrange."

Alzo il mio sguardo verso di lui, alla mia sinistra, voltando leggermente la testa. Lo osservo in maniera interrogativa, aspettando che mi dica qualcosa di più, qualche spiegazione di ciò di cui mi sta rendendo partecipe.

"Ho bisogno di alleati fedeli e influenti, di Mangiamorte potenti e validi. Voglio che quei due entrino a far parte della mia cerchia, per poi diventare Mangiamorte."

Terminata la frase, si volta verso di me, quel suo sguardo cupo, quei suoi occhi enigmatici, mi osservano nel buio.

Nel buio della stanza, illuminata da candele rosse scure, lo trovo ancora più tenebroso, ancora più affascinante. Negli occhi, a guardarlo da così vicino, ha schegge color rubino.

"Io non vi basto mio Signore?" domando imbronciata, strofinando leggermente la pelle morbida del mio viso contro la sua spalla nuda, forte, fredda.

"Io sono potente, abile e molto forte, molto fedele." aggiungo.

Lui mi sorride, sopporta le mie rimostranze.

Poi mi risponde: "Tu sei la migliore, in tutto …" mentre lo dice, alza sinuosamente la spalla dandomi un leggero colpo che mi fa alzare il volto e, di conseguenza, il mio sguardo verso il suo. Ci osserviamo vicini, i miei occhi neri come la notte nei suoi occhi misteriosi e cangianti di scintille infuocate, al momento di un nero perfetto.

"In tutto…" ribadisce alzando il dorso della mano sul mio collo, poi giù, fino al seno nudo, caldo. I capezzoli mi si irrigidiscono subito, al primo tocco inaspettato.

Lui mi accarezza, ora col palmo della mano, con maggiore intensità e non smette di guardarmi in viso. Neanche quando chiudo gli occhi e porto indietro la testa, perché mi piace quel che mi fa.

Mi piace, offro il mio seno al suo tocco, un tocco insistente e continuo.

Poi si frena.

Fatico un po' a tornare a prestare attenzione, mi sento già particolarmente eccitata, in estasi per lui, ma mi sforzo: "Comunque, dicevo, ho bisogno di altri di cui fidarmi, con cui formare un circolo stretto e fedele, non posso contare solo su di te, o su pochi altri non alla tua altezza. Molti di loro sono persino troppo aleatori di intenti, dal mio punto di vista."

Sospiro e rispondo lentamente: "Come desiderate mio Signore, come ritenete più giusto fare; a me andrà bene. I due Lestrange mi paiono comunque una buona scelta, volevate da me un'opinione?" domando stiracchiandomi sul morbido letto e fra le coperte, avvicinandomi con tutto il mio corpo al suo.

Per sentire il contatto, per sentire la sua pelle morbida e fredda, la conosco così bene ormai, mi fa sentire donna, mi fa sentire bella, mi fa sentire vogliosa, spregiudicata, sfrenata.

Mi avvinghio così, magnetica, a contatto con lui.

Per fargli venire voglia di me.

Ancora una volta quella notte.

"No…" mi risponde "Non volevo un' opinione Bella … voglio piuttosto che sia tu a portarli a me. E dato che li consideri positivamente, non sarà un compito troppo spiacevole." e, a queste parole, mi guarda di nuovo, con aria di sfida quasi.

"Io mio Signore?" gli domando un po' spiazzata dalla sua richiesta.

"Sì, proprio tu. Devi avvicinarli a te, al nostro gruppo, renderli totalmente inesorabilmente dipendenti ed inscindibili da te, da noi. E darmi così il tempo di studiarli, sondarli. Tu pensa a questo, il resto, lo sistemerò io.

Hai più argomentazioni di me per interessarli Bella, senza svelare i nostri intenti fin da subito. Meglio andarci cauti in questo momento. Siamo ancora troppo deboli per trovarci contro parte del mondo magico."

Alla parola "argomentazioni" che lui stesso pronuncia con un ghigno coinvolto e tendenzioso, sposta la mano fra le mie cosce, strappandomi un forte anelito di piacere, poi, con le dita, inizia a sfiorarmi i peli folti e neri.

Io lo guardo intontita da quel piacere inaspettato e confusa per quel che mi ha detto.

Lui intanto aggiunge: "Qualsiasi ragazzo, o uomo, si interesserebbe, almeno in parte, a te … sei bella, appassionata e sensuale di natura; il resto, l'indispensabile arte del sesso, quella te l'ho insegnata io … e hai imparato tutto alla perfezione, come le arti oscure d'altra parte.

Usa ciò che vuoi, se servirà, strega nera.

Sono sicuro che farai tutto quello che ti ho chiesto in maniera ineguagliabile."

Ancora incerta, ma ormai totalmente dipendente da lui e da quel che mi sta facendo, gli dico:

"Ma … mio Signore … io sono solo vostra …"

Lui a quel punto affonda le dita più in profondità, le sento fredde al tocco, leggermente ruvide a contatto con la pelle vellutata e bagnata della mia vagina.

Dita piacevoli. Pornografiche. Lentissime nei movimenti, ma inesorabili nel dare piacere.

Mi guarda, mi penetra anche con lo sguardo, lui può e sorride.

Mi tenta.

Mi allarga con grazia le grandi labbra, poi le piccole labbra. Ancora e ancora.

Arrivando infine sul clitoride. In quel momento appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla emettendo un lieve grido di piacere.

Lui avvicina la sua bocca al mio collo, poi al mio orecchio e sussurra: "È un ordine Bellatrix, un ordine del tuo Signore."

Profuma di sottobosco, sento solo questo ora che mi è così vicino.

Sa sempre ottenere quello che vuole, so solo questo in quelle condizioni inebrianti in cui mi trovo.

"Va bene mio Signore, non vi deluderò." gli rispondo convinta. Portando la sua mano, con la mia, subito sul mio seno.

Le dita del mio Signore, ormai bagnate, risalgono tutto il mio corpo, lo sento inumidito dal mio stesso liquido che fuoriesce ormai abbondante per l'eccitazione che ha provocato in me.

Mi piace questo suo tocco umido di me.

So che piace anche a lui.

Infatti non aspetta molto prima di dirmi: "Brava la mia ragazza."

Sa già che farò quel che vorrà. E lo farò al meglio.

E io so già che è contento di me, soddisfatto.

Mi afferra i fianchi nudi, esposti, pronti per lui, un po' spigolosi a dire il vero e li stringe ai suoi; forte, morboso, sconcio, come sempre.

Quando mi attrae sopra di sé e mi penetra con forza, con sempre tanta forza, ma raramente con violenza, ci guardiamo negli occhi.

Gli piace guardare la mia espressione, i miei gesti, nel momento della penetrazione.

Il momento in cui mi fa sua fino nel profondo.

Credo che guardarmi in quei momenti, lo faccia sentire bene, credo si ecciti ancora di più.

È sempre lui a dominare. Che io stia sopra o sotto, che lo faccia davanti o dietro, che ci sussurriamo frasi oscene o ansimiamo semplicemente all'unisono, è sempre lui che muove il suo bacino sul mio, che mi stringe, che dà il ritmo al mio amplesso, al mio amore, alla mia passione e alla mia vita.

Sempre lui, il mio Signore.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi metto all'opera svogliatamente e consulto distrattamente un libro enorme, facendo attenzione che nessuno stia ad osservare, o capire quello che intendo fare.

La magia rossa non è proibita, ma far in modo che due persone si innamorino follemente di me, far in modo che si pieghino totalmente alla mia volontà e miei desideri, quello è proibito. Perché è un modo di manovrare la volontà, la mente e la vita altrui.

In ogni caso, non salto dalla gioia al pensiero di dover attrarre a me due persone che non mi interessano… ora che posso stare con lui… lui per eccellenza…

Ma devo portare questi due nuovi seguaci al mio Signore e glieli porterò.

Ad ogni costo.

Prime cose a cui provvedere e da procurarsi sono, la polvere di malachite per la bellezza, la lozione per attrarre l'amore (in cui mescolare olio di rosa, di lavanda, di gelsomino, di ylang ylang e palissandro). Poi fabbricare una collana con pietre di labradorite e rifiniture d'argento per incatenare la vittima dell'incantesimo a me, attraverso il mio fascino personale moltiplicato.

Mi appunto queste malie: per l'inizio dovrebbe bastare. Non impiegherò molto a preparare tutto in modo adeguato ed entrare in azione. Sono sempre stata brava e molto dotata con la magia.

Per questo il mio Signore mi ha scelta.

Mi ha voluta e mi ha insegnato tutto.

Sa che valgo più di tutti gli altri messi insieme.

È vero, sono la più giovane, ma si è sempre servito di me e non l'ho mai deluso nemmeno una volta.

Nemmeno quella volta.

Non sono passati molti anni...

Da quella volta, la prima, in cui gli ho dato il mio sangue e il suo piacere totale.

Quella volta… la prima…

Sono sempre stata innamorata di lui, fin da quando l'ho conosciuto, fin da quando sono diventata la sua unica bravissima apprendista.

Ero una ragazzina, da poco uscita da scuola, giocavo a fare la donna, provavo a provocarlo, volevo averlo, sognavo di stare con lui.

Lui, di almeno quindici anni più grande di me. Un uomo. Vero.

Non ha impiegato molto per accorgersi di quanto ero persa per lui. Non ha impiegato molto ad accorgersi della mia totale ingenuità di fondo e non ha impiegato molto ad accorgersi del potere grande che mi scorreva nelle vene.

"Bella" mi ha detto improvvisamente una volta, un freddo e buio pomeriggio di quasi plenilunio "quanti anni mi hai detto di avere?"

Io, smettendo di intagliare una radice per una pozione, ho alzato lo sguardo lentamente verso di lui. Inconsciamente, avevo intuito le sue intenzioni e ho risposto sincera guardandolo dritto negli occhi, tranquilla, felice, desiderosa: "Ne ho diciannove, quasi venti. Perché mio Signore?"

Lui mi ha sorriso e si è avvicinato, osservandomi tutta, con occhi vivaci, assetati di qualcosa di indefinito e pronti a tutto.

Quegli occhi si erano, per la prima volta davanti a me, incendiati completamente di rosso scuro, rosso sangue.

Questo mi sconvolgeva, mi faceva paura e mi eccitava allo stesso tempo.

Fin da quell'istante mi ha fatta sentire totalmente in suo potere, totalmente allo sbaraglio, ma nello stesso tempo forte e pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Per lui.

Mi guardava ancora, mi studiava scrupoloso e incuriosito: "E sei vergine vero?" mi ha domandato a bruciapelo. Ma con un tono più eccitato, più pensieroso e cupo rispetto al solito.

Stavo per aprir bocca, ma mi ha preceduta: "Non chiedermi come lo so, piccola ingenua, lo so. Il tuo corpo poco sciupato, il tuo modo di fare troppo innocente, il tuo orgoglio inalterato, il tuo sguardo troppo pulito nella sua maliziosità. Si vede che nessuno ti ha mai fatto certe proferte, nessuno ti ha mai fatto sentire apici immondi di piacere…" io lo guardavo rapita, mentre lui mi ha sfiorata leggermente la guancia, lo ricordo ancora, era la destra.

Ho detto lentamente: "Io lo farei… con…" guardandolo fisso negli occhi, mi venivano sempre meno le parole, nonostante lo desiderassi sempre di più.

Lui invece ha sorriso trionfante, soddisfatto. Come se non si aspettasse che questo.

"Lo faresti con me, lo so, lo so benissimo." ha sussurrato infine.

Silenzio.

Un lungo silenzio è intercorso fra noi per diversi attimi.

Poi ha parlato di nuovo: "Fra pochi giorni sarà il plenilunio, lo sai, la luna di sangue. Un sacrificio di sangue mi farà diventare infinitamente più potente. È il momento adatto, strega. Lo farai per me?"

Mi sono alzata in piedi, per essere più vicina a lui, che non si è mosso.

Ho risposto, sorridendo anch'io: "Non aspettavo che questo. Sangue di vergine, è estremamente più potente rispetto al normale sangue mestruale. Vi farà diventare molto più forte, molto più potente. Fare questo per voi, mio Signore, è terribilmente eccitante, sconvolgente e piacevole per me. Non potrei chiedere di meglio."

Mi sentivo finalmente me stessa. Mi sentivo sua e lo sarei stata fino in fondo molto presto.

Lui, mentre mi guardava, ha piegato leggermente la testa, con quel suo modo così speciale, così bello e che lo fa sembrare un bambino quasi.

"Sei davvero la mia ragazza" mi ha detto "la più coraggiosa e appassionata che io conosca. Adorerai farlo con me, non ti capiterà mai di fare con qualcun altro ciò che farai con me." mi ha detto quasi con dolcezza, una dolcezza fredda, ma penetrante e soddisfatta. Poi mi ha lasciata sola nella stanza.

Lui aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.

E io non avevo mai desiderato qualcosa di diverso da quello in vita mia.

Lo desideravo, ardentemente e tremendamente.

Sedendomi di nuovo a terminare il mio lavoro con le radici, ho toccato pensierosa la parte di me più intima e calda, mai neanche lontanamente sfiorata da nessuno.

Ho desiderato fosse subito la notte di plenilunio. Ho desiderato di venire subito lacerata e usata da lui.

È stato quella notte, quella notte di esbat, che io sono diventata una strega per davvero.

Quella notte in cui ha toccato la mia pelle per la prima volta, in cui mi ha spogliata per la prima volta, in cui mi ha fatto male per la prima volta. Quella notte in cui non sono più stata una ragazza innocente, ma sono stata sporcata, marchiata, utilizzata dal diavolo in persona, contaminata dal seme del suo corpo, da quella notte sono diventata davvero una strega oscura, come sono oggi.

Perché mi è piaciuto immensamente, perché ho goduto infinitamente, perché l'ho cercato, ho cercato tutto quello che mi ha fatto, più e più volte ancora, numerosissime volte dopo la prima.

E mi ha dato anche di più.

E ho chiesto anche di più.

Quella sera poi, durante la luna di sangue, raccolto il sangue che era uscito dalla distruzione, finalmente, dell'ultima parte di innocenza che mi restava, lo abbiamo dato alle fiamme.

Lanciato nelle fiamme di un falò enorme, tanto enorme che a me sembravano le fiamme dell'inferno. Il mio sangue l'ha alimentato, fatto crescere, nutrito ancora di più.

Quando ho visto le scintille innalzarsi verso il cielo nero, buio, con una potenza fuori dal comune, ho sentito anche l'energia e il potere del mio Signore. La sua aura magica si innalzava attorno a lui, era palpabile nell'aria.

Mi piaceva. Mi sentivo sua, più sua che mai.

Nel momento in cui la luna nel cielo ha preso tonalità rossastre, il rito era compiuto, lui però non era sazio.

Lui era pieno di energia… e di magia.

E lì, brucianti entrambi di fuoco e di passione, mi ha posseduta, ancora e ancora.

Lo volevo e mi faceva male. Ma lo volevo continuamente.

Sotto la luna rossa come il fuoco, rossa come i suoi occhi.

Sotto la luna di sangue.


	3. Chapter 3

Ho aspettato il momento giusto per iniziare la mia opera.

Ho un modo mio per agire: aspetto, in silenzio, nascosta nel buio, poi, quando è il momento, come un fulmine, attacco. Lo stesso metodo dei felini.

Amo i felini: terribili, spietati, eleganti, perfetti. Adoro guardarli mentre si leccano i baffi dopo aver dilaniato la preda, dopo averci giocato per ore.

Hanno un fare soddisfatto, innocente.

Il mio Signore ama il metodo dei serpenti. Lui riesce sempre a distruggere, sconfiggere anche chi è apparentemente migliore e più grande di lui.

È questione soltanto di lasciar libero il lato selvaggio che abbiamo in noi, il lato dell'istinto, delle pulsioni e passioni, questo mi dice. Da sempre.

Liberare la magia oscura, il pentacolo capovolto ne è il simbolo.

E io lo uso, lo porto spesso al collo.

Mi dà potere.

Aspettavo quindi, nel buio della terrazza di una di quelle ville dove si danno sempre le feste. Attendevo paziente la mia preda, fra un ballo e l'altro, fra una chiacchierata e l'altra.

Protetta dal buio, dalle tenebre, dal fascino dell'oscurità, dalla notte. Ho aspettato fino al momento in cui ho percepito il punto debole, l'anello fragile della catena. Il fratello da cui iniziare il gioco.

Così vuole il mio Signore, ebbene, giochiamo.

"Rabastan Lestrange vero? Ti ricordi di me?" ho sibilato non appena l'ho visto arrivare sulla terrazza. Prima o poi tutti escono a prendere una boccata d'aria.

Ho parlato con tono troppo inquietante, forse sono uscita dall'oscurità della notte troppo improvvisamente, lui comunque mi ha guardata sorpreso, ma entusiasta.

Ciò mi fa ben sperare.

"Certo che mi ricordo di te. Bellatrix Black. Eri amica di mio fratello ai tempi della scuola." poi fa una piccola pausa e aggiunge: "Poi però non ho più saputo nulla di te, non frequenti la vita mondana."

Ho sorriso maliziosamente, scuotendo la testa, scuotendo appena i capelli cosparsi di polvere brillante di malachite verde, scurissima: la più potente.

Lui di certo l'ha sentita, i suoi sensi cominciavano già ad abbandonarsi.

"Troppo facile" dicevo tra me e me "non è nemmeno divertente."

Di certo aveva un interesse per me fin dall'inizio, fin da prima. Il gioco sarà ancora più semplice con lui.

Meglio così: potrò portare a termine prima la missione per il mio Signore.

E il premio che aspetto da lui sarà più intenso, più esaltato.

"Mi piacciono altre cose che non riguardano la vita mondana, lo sai anche tu. A scuola un po' mi guardavi no? Comunque, adoro divertirmi, solo, lo faccio in modo un po' diverso dalle altre." dico e intanto mi avvicino a lui. Molto. Sinuosamente.

A lui piace, anche se è molto intimidito, anche se mi guarda ancora sorpreso. Anche se è emozionato sopra ogni cosa.

Gli piace la situazione, gli piaccio io.

Mi metto alla distanza perfetta perché risenta degli influssi delle miriadi di pietre di labradorite che circondano il mio collo e la scollatura di pizzo nera.

La labradorite manda un riverbero verde e nero, perfetto, verso di lui.

Si incanta. Si incanta a guardarmi il seno, la pelle, i capelli e poi lo sguardo. Mi guarda negli occhi e vedo che le sue ultime difese cadono.

"Come ti diverti di solito?" mi domanda con voce persa, estasiata, incantata.

Sì, incantata, un incanto perfetto il mio, sono una strega troppo potente per chiunque.

Mi avvicino ancora, lo sfioro, fingo di annusare il suo profumo, all'altezza del suo collo. Poi mi alzo sulle punte dei piedi, per arrivare a sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio. Nonostante i tacchi alti, lui è molto più alto di me.

Questo movimento è perfetto però. Mi accorgo che il mio seno, tocca sensibilmente il petto di lui. Si sente questo piacevole tocco, lo sentiamo entrambi.

Così vicini può assaporare anche la mia lozione dell'amore.

Ogni suo senso è incatenato alle mie malie, ogni suo senso è in mio possesso e in mio controllo. Sento, col passare dei secondi, la sua eccitazione crescere, il suo membro ergersi.

Sempre e sempre di più, toccando il mio corpo.

Non sa come reagire, non sa se vergognarsi, o sentirsi felice. Non sa se prendermi lì, nel buio e gloriarsi di aver fatto sua Bella Black.

Lo so, glielo leggo nella mente.

Poi l'innocenza, la vergogna, hanno il sopravvento.

È debole, fragile perché di animo buono.

Ed è mio, della strega cattiva.

Rido gioiosamente di averlo già conquistato. Lui mi guarda interdetto, felice della mia felicità. Della mia stranezza, del mio mistero.

Mi avvinghio a lui e gli sussurro: "Se vieni con me ti faccio vedere."

Lui non osa parlare, non sa davvero cosa voglio intendere con quella frase. Io l'ho detta così sibillina e maliziosa di proposito.

Mi stacco da lui, guardandolo ora con innocenza ed ingenuità "Possiamo incontrarci qualche volta, parlarci? Ti racconto di me, tu mi racconti di te…" domando.

"Certo" mi risponde a bruciapelo. Ma prima ancora che possa dire qualsiasi altra cosa, io mi allontano e lo guardo ancora a lungo per poi dirgli: "Ti cerco io." prima di sparire velocemente nell'oscurità.

Non ho aspettato la risposta: sapevo già che sarebbe stata un altro "certo".

"Mio Signore?" sussurro mentre avanzo silenziosamente e lentamente nella sua stanza per non disturbarlo.

Lui alza lo sguardo distrattamente dal libro che sta leggendo.

Legge praticamente sempre.

"Bellatrix…" fa calare il silenzio fra noi, poi aggiunge lentamente e profondamente: "Hai già dei risultati dalla tua missione?"

È sorpreso e compiaciuto allo stesso momento, ne percepisco il tono della voce, lo sguardo su di me. Scorgo appena le sue espressioni nell'oscurità della stanza.

"Sì mio Signore, ho già … come dire … avuto contatti con uno dei due futuri mangiamorte." rispondo orgogliosa, avvicinandomi con circospezione.

"E …" mi risponde mantenendosi a distanza da me.

"E … credo presto potrete esaminarlo senza problemi, tutto come mi avevate chiesto, mio Signore." rispondo guardandolo vogliosa, cercando consensi nei suoi occhi insondabili, nel suo corpo fermo in attesa trepidante.

"Bene" sibila sospirando e cambiando nettamente espressione "Ora, togliti tutti i tuoi ninnoli, strega, lo sai, non mi incanti." dice avvicinandosi.

Io lo guardo ancora un momento, avvolgente, desiderosa. Poi tolgo lentamente la collana e scuoto i capelli per liberarmi della polvere di malachite.

A quel punto alzo lo sguardo verso di lui preoccupata, interrogativa: "La lozione mio Signore … il suo profumo, quella non la posso togliere …" non ho fatto in tempo a finire la frase e lui mi ha risposto: "Non importa, mi piace il profumo di rosa su di te. Sei morbida, con le spine. Mi va di leccare quel fiore, toglierti i petali, rendiamola ben sbocciata quella rosa, aperta per me."

Dicendo questo, senza tanti complimenti, si avvicina e mi porta la mano fra gli indumenti, lento, inesorabile, sotto la sottoveste, fra la pelle dell'inguine.

Sa fare tutto alla perfezione, la perfezione per me. Sento il mio liquido caldo ammorbidire la pelle, la carne.

"Mi premierete mio Signore? Ho fatto tutto come mi avevate domandato." gli domando stringendo forte la sua mano fra le mie cosce. La sento scaldarsi a contatto con la mia pelle ardente.

"Sei la mia migliore mangiamorte. Sii la mia strega più scabrosa." mi ha risposto trascinandomi nel letto.

"Voi siete il mio diavolo tentatore, il più maligno. Il migliore." sussurro, dopo molto, fra una spinta e l'altra di quell'amplesso sfrenato.


	4. Chapter 4

Ho dato appuntamento a Rabastan Lestrange per oggi, domenica mattina, a Diagon Alley, per bere insieme un infuso delle rare erbe che si possono ancora cogliere in inverno e consumare i dolci più buoni della stagione.

Maghi e streghe amano gli infusi, io li odio.

Ma mi sono adeguata. L'appuntamento è per mezzogiorno in un posto elegante anche se chiassoso. Io poco prima di quell'ora mi trovo al castello dei Lestrange.

Ho fatto in modo che Rabastan non fosse in casa perché volevo vedere Rodolphus da sola. Non so nemmeno se sia realmente in casa, ma devo rischiare.

Quando mi vengono ad accogliere all'entrata, chiedo di Rabastan ad uno degli elfi domestici. Quello si inchina cortese e, quando ovviamente mi dice che il padrone non c' è, fingo di voler salutare, per caso, il fratello.

Un piano vero non ce l'ho. Da tanto tempo non vedo più Rodolphus, dalla fine della scuola forse, poi lui se n'è andato in Francia, o da quelle parti e non ci siamo mai più incontrati.

Ma ricordo abbastanza di lui per immaginare che non sarà un'impresa tanto facile gestirlo come mi pare e piace.

"Buongiorno Bellatrix Black." mi dice alle spalle mentre ero persa nei miei pensieri. Mi giro contrariata: odio che mi si prenda alla sprovvista.

"Buongiorno Rodolphus Lestrange." dico soltanto mentre lo guardo. Ha l'aria un po' sciupata e un po' stupita di chi si è appena svegliato dopo una notte intensa e non si aspettava la novità della giornata.

Ma è diventato ancora più bello in questi anni.

"Sei diventata splendida … e sei diventata ancora più inquietante." dice lui rivolgendomi un sorriso sincero, forse un po' voglioso. Sorrido anch'io, poi aggiungo: "Da tanto non ci vediamo."

"Ho avuto da fare lontano, ma sono tornato da un po' e mi sono aggiornato su quali siano le ultime vicende qui. Si dicono varie cose di te, sai? Ti va un acquaviola...? Così parliamo." dice avvicinandosi e accompagnandomi in una sala enorme, fredda, piena di stucchi e affreschi.

L'acquaviola mi va molto più dell'infuso ad essere sincera. Nessuno di noi due fa caso all'ora prestiva in cui ci concediamo una generosa dose di quel liquore tanto buono e profumato.

"E cosa si dice di me?" chiedo curiosa e allo stesso tempo innervosita, mentre ci studiamo l'un l'altra.

Lui subito dopo mi sorride e mi guarda allegro: "Cose che, per come ti conoscevo io a scuola, non mi hanno stupito più di tanto. Anzi, sono cose oltremodo interessanti. Ma dimmi, come mai sei venuta a trovarmi?"

Naturalmente voleva tenermi sulle spine, tipico di Rodolphus: "Non sono venuta per cercare te, ma tuo fratello. Avevamo appuntamento. Mi vuoi dire allora cosa si dice di me di tanto scontato?"

"Ah sì, scusa, ti racconto subito" mi risponde con un cenno "si dice, in breve, che di giorno tu sia la solita splendida ragazza di antico sangue puro, orgogliosa, allegra, intelligente, intrigante. Poi, di notte, nascosta dietro ad una maschera nera, attraverso la quale si scorgono solo i tuoi occhi fiammeggianti di odio e vendetta, diventi spietata, crudele, una strega terribile oscura e spaventosa. Con poteri enormi, con capacità inimmaginabili. Si dice tu faccia ricorso alla magia nera."

Rido complice guardandolo negli occhi: "Si dicono tutte queste cose in modo così poetico di me?"

Lui a quel punto abbandona il suo fare distaccato e malizioso e ride con me: "Diciamo più o meno, ma io ti immagino così." dopo qualche stante di strana, sincera allegria e spontaneità fra noi, lui versa ancora de bere ad entrambi e, dopo un lungo silenzio frammischiato dai nostri sorsi di liquore violetto, sempre guardandoci negli occhi, mi domanda: "Sei una mangiamorte?"

Resto un po' stupita. Non riesco a comprendere se questo ragazzo così particolare mi renderà il compito, la missione, più difficile o più complicata.

Non posso certo rispondergli svelando ad un estraneo l'esistenza del cerchio dei mangiamorte, dei nostri progetti, dei progetti dell'Oscuro Signore, men che meno posso svelargli l'identità certa di uno di noi. No… finché sono voci, dubbi e sospetti è una questione, quando sono certezze e confessioni, diventa tutt'altra questione.

"Perché me lo domandi? Vorresti unirti ai mangiamorte per caso? Cerchi contatti?" chiedo evasiva, ma cercando sempre di ottenere informazioni per la buona riuscita della mia missione.

Anche lui mi risponde evasivo, fa il mio stesso gioco: "Non saprei ancora bene … diciamo che ci sto pensando su. Ma inesorabilmente tu mi attrai, per cui il mio istinto mi dice che hai qualcosa a che fare coi mangiamorte."

In questo momento più che in ogni altro, ricordo quanto io non abbia mai sopportato la strafottenza di Rodolphus Lestrange. E la sua entusiastica sincerità.

Ora lo sopporto ancora di meno, non mi piace come mi parla candidamente di quello che pensa di me. Fatico non poco a riportare la mia mente sulla mia missione e lo invito subito a rivederci: "Allora, se davvero ti attraggo, possiamo anche ristabilire i rapporti, non ti pare?" dico avvicinandomi leggermente a lui, in maniera accattivante e allusiva. Lui ricambia il gioco di sguardi e di movenze, ma congela la situazione con una frase: "Ti piacciono i triangoli dunque? Vorresti farlo con due fratelli?" mi domanda inaspettatamente "Sai, mi hai detto che eri venuta per Rabastan … ma se ti piacciono gli incontri a tre, se hai fantasie sessuali in tal senso, mia cara, mio fratello non è davvero il tipo adatto …"

Odioso, incredibilmente odioso.

"Sarò costretta a scegliere uno dei due allora. Però non ho ancora deciso quale."

A quel punto lui si anima parecchio: "Ti faccio vedere chi dei due vale la pena provare, giuro!"

"Staremo a vedere" rispondo "ora meglio se cerco lui, sono già parecchio in ritardo."

"Ti verrò a cercare presto allora, siamo d'accordo? Posso salutarti prima che tu te ne vada?" dicendo quello, mi si avvicina alle labbra, fino a pochissimi millimetri, mi guarda negli occhi. Tutto il suo corpo è spostato delicatamente sul mio, forse per puro piacere, forse per evitare che sfugga da quella situazione.

"Ti fai salutare per bene?" mi sussurra con sguardo languido e pieno di voglia, con voce soffice e avvolgente.

Sento l'odore, il sapore della violetta fra di noi.

Ci piace stare così e indugiamo in quella posa, ondeggiando il volto entrambi, per aumentare all'apice stravolgente, la voglia di un bacio lussurioso e travolgente. Restiamo attimi su attimi e ancora attimi, terribilmente vicini, fino a sentire il forte calore reciproco dei nostri corpi. Continuiamo a guardarci, dicendo con gli occhi parole incomprensibili alla mente, ma chiarissime ai sensi, agli istinti.

"Salutami per bene." sussurro infine, in un sospiro voglioso. Non resisto, non ci penso, voglio solo quel bacio.

Alla fine poggia le sue labbra sulle mie, poi sempre più intenso, voglioso, irrispettoso. Le labbra, la lingua, le mani, le braccia che mi stringono in un abbraccio pazzesco, da togliere il respiro, da togliere i sensi.

Dopo esageratamente tanto tempo ci separiamo a fatica, non ci guardiamo negli occhi, ma ci salutiamo promettendoci di rivederci presto.

Fuori dal castello, prendo un po' d'aria per ossigenare il cervello ottenebrato da alcol e troppa lussuria, troppa.

"Troppo facile" provo a mentirmi "mi vuole già, dopo un bacio così, sarà in mio totale potere, immediatamente, senza sforzo, tale quale al fratello."

"Eppure" rifletto "qualcosa non va." mi dico poco dopo. Il mio istinto non sbaglia: Rodolphus è fin troppo furbo, poco controllabile, non sarà così facile come sembra.

E poi … cosa ancora più inquietante … bacia in modo da farmi perdere il controllo.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dunque, il fratello maggiore. bacia bene?" mi domanda insinuante il mio Signore mentre io mi struscio sinuosa sul suo corpo, baciandogli delicatamente la pelle del collo.

A quelle parole, mi stacco leggermente rimanendo però con le braccia avvinghiate alle sue spalle, mantenendo lo sguardo verso il basso, offesa, rispondo: "Non prendetemi in giro mio Signore! Ho detto solamente che ci ha messo passione, coinvolgimento. Per cui possiamo contare sul fatto che qualche interesse a legarsi a me, ce l'ha …"

Lui sorride, mettendo le mani sui miei fianchi e stringendomi a sé, muovendo il collo per farselo baciare meglio, dove gli piace.

"Brava, sapevo che saresti stata veloce ed efficiente. Sei terribilmente brava in molte cose." aggiunge sarcastico e ironico, riferendosi non solo alla magia, ma anche a quello che stavamo per fare insieme.

Facciamo sesso sempre più spesso io e lui, "sesso" come lo chiama lui, io lo chiamerei "amore" … se solo potessi.

Prima era solo durante i sabba, poi anche durante gli esbat, poi sempre di più, senza un momento significativo, senza un motivo particolare.

Sono diventata brava, spregiudicata e disinibita, come nessun'altra. Perché sto con lui: l'unico di cui mi importa al mondo.

Mi piace ossessivamente, mi piace terribilmente, mi piace disperatamente. Possederlo … anzi, farmi possedere, nella sua stanza buia, fra le candele e i candelabri, fra le pietre magiche e i drappi neri che pendono ovunque.

Fra le lenzuola nere, di raso, che mi avvolgono senza coprire troppo, lasciando a lui la visione di quel che più desidera.

Lasciandolo fare ciò che vuole di me.

Lui, l'unico.

Io … dubito di essere l'unica per lui.

Il suo modo di avermi e possedermi, mi fa morire di piacere ogni volta di più. Di una morte intensa e poi languida. Sconvolgente per la mia mente.

Il suo modo di darsi e di possedere, così privo completamente di emozioni e sentimenti, così forte, estremamente duro e sempre irraggiungibile, mi fa sentire inquieta, persino impaurita alle volte; ma allo stesso tempo, produce quella sensazione fortissima di sicurezza e protezione, che solo lui mi sa trasmettere. È una sensazione vivida e forte, la sento tutta dentro di me. Solo con lui.

Lui, un uomo.

Lui, anni luce più potente di me.

Il piacere che si sprigiona in me, grazie a tutto questo, mi lascia ogni volta trasformata, esaltata e totalmente completata.

"Rendili dipendenti presto, non mi devono sfuggire. Non lasciargli né tregua, né respiro." dice lui rompendo il silenzio e distraendomi dalla mia già istantanea perdizione.

"Certo mio Signore." rispondo a fatica, fra i sospiri persi per lui, per i suoi morsi e per i suoi sguardi.

"Mio Signore …" ripeto sospirando … Giusto l'attimo prima di sentirmi sbattere letteralmente su quelle lenzuola nere, per concederci tutto il piacere esistente.

Ormai frequento, non dico abitualmente, ma con sufficiente assiduità, il castello dei Lestrange: un lugubre antico ed elegante castello ubicato, appartato e solitario, nella campagna londinese. Questo lo devo soprattutto a Rabastan che, palesemente, risente del mio fascino e mi invita spesso a passare del tempo insieme a lui. Il fratello lo vedo più di rado, un osso molto più duro da soggiogare o conquistare, più sospettoso, più scaltro, più furbo e maligno.

Quando lo incontro per caso, finiamo per discutere aspramente sul motivo per il quale io mi ostini a frequentare Rabastan, se poi, di nascosto, preferisco baciare, sempre ed incessantemente, lui, Rodolphus.

Vero, perché tutte le discussioni finiscono con baci, solo baci, ma appassionati e lascivi. Pornografici ed eccessivi che mai lasciano spazio alla fantasia, mai permettono di lasciare qualcosa di incompiuto, o un desiderio inappagato. Almeno per quanto riguarda me.

La ragione vera delle mie frequentazioni, cioè la mia missione, ovviamente mi guardo bene dal comunicargliela, perdendomi così in giochetti maliziosi che lo incitano anche più di prima.

Solo baci comunque.

Il pensiero di andare a letto con qualcuno che non sia il mio signore, non mi ha ancora nemmeno sfiorato.

So che lui, l'Oscuro signore stesso, lo vuole, non gli importa la mia fedeltà, semplicemente, per lui, è importante poter influenzare questi due possibili mangiamorte … a qualsiasi costo … ma io mi prendo ancora tempo .

I baci di Rodolphus comunque, sono chiaramente intriganti, piacevoli, implacabili.

Io non ci sono abituata. Rodolphus, mi ha dato … il mio primo vero bacio.

Proprio mentre penso che la missione stia andando bene, nei giusti tempi, qualcosa mi fa ricredere.

Arrivata al castello, questa volta, le cose iniziano a prendere una piega diversa dal solito.

Percorro i lunghi corridoi antichi, lugubri, mi piacciono, mi sento a casa in quei luoghi. Ad un certo punto, capto dei rumori, mi freno leggermente, sento le voci di Rabastan e Rodolphus provenire da una delle grandi sale adiacenti. Le parole si sentono sempre più chiare, decido di fermarmi. In men che non si dica, lancio una maledizione imperius all'elfa domestica che mi accompagna da loro, eludendo l'eventuale scudo della magia tipica elfica e la costringo a lasciarmi sola.

Aprendo leggerissimamente la porta con la bacchetta alla mano, origlio la conversazione piuttosto interessante proveniente dalla sala.

"Davvero credi, fratello, che Bellatrix Black possa essere sul serio interessata a te?" chiede Rodolphus in tono ironico, di sfida.

"Sì che lo è! Ha fatto lei la prima mossa, accetta ogni mio passo verso di lei, verso un'intimità sempre maggiore. Perché mai dovrei dubitarne?" risponde rancoroso il fratello.

Rodolphus, contrariamente a quel che mi aspetto, non dice la verità, non dice nulla dei nostri baci e delle nostre conversazioni. Nulla di noi. Ha qualcosa in mente, lo conosco fin da scuola, sta tramando qualcosa dunque prende tempo, studia.

"Ma ti sei guardato bene tu Rabastan? E hai guardato lei?" risponde con voce allegra, strappandomi un sorriso compiaciuto e nascosto: mi trova bella, ora lo so per certo.

"Ti sta usando caro mio, vuole qualcosa, trama qualcosa nell'ombra." aggiunge subito dopo.

Rabastan resta in silenzio per qualche attimo poi domanda: "Cosa dovrebbe volere?"

"Non ne ho ancora la più pallida idea … ma non c' è da fidarsi di lei, è tanto bella quanto … non so … pericolosa?" io ascolto attenta le parole di Rodolphus, so che devo togliergli i sospetti che ha dalla mente, so che non si fida di me, mi conosce troppo bene, evidentemente. Ma non può rovinarmi la missione, quel maledetto bastardo.

"Cosa c'è fratello, è per caso il genere di donna che piace a te e ti rode che invece si interessi a qualcun altro, ovvero al tuo piccolo inutile fratello minore?" lo attacca subito Rabastan.

Rodolphus gli risponde allontanandosi, sento la sua voce che si avvicina alla porta, proprio dove sto io "Sì, è il genere di donna che piace a me, ma no, non proprio lei, quella è troppo pericolosa, troppo volitiva, lo sai. Poi … è una bestia selvatica."

Quando sta per uscire, io mi sposto leggermente verso il corridoio, in ombra. Non sento bene il termine del discorso.

Non appena si incammina verso l'uscita però, lo afferro silenziosamente per un braccio e, prima ancora che riesca ad estrarre la bacchetta, mi avvicino a lui, tanto da sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata, probabilmente per lo spavento.

"Sono appena arrivata al castello" gli dico "cerco Rabastan, è in quella stanza?" dico e, senza aspettare un solo istante, mi stringo sempre di più a lui, parlandogli con voce sibilante, soffusa, invitante.

Lui non si lascia pregare troppo, prima di stringermi e iniziare a baciarmi e toccarmi, ferocemente, i fianchi, salendo man mano su, verso le spalle, poi il collo.

So che è arrivato il momento di darmi una mossa, non posso più aspettare, ha troppi sospetti, devo distrarlo, ingannarlo. Tentare almeno.

Mentre mi bacia, focoso, arrabbiato perché l'ho preso alla sprovvista, io lo ricambio e, con la mano, scendo lentamente accarezzandogli l'addome, sulla camicia morbida, fino ai pantaloni e poi giù, nell'inguine, fra le gambe.

Si eccita in fretta Rodolphus … gli piaccio. E molto anche.

Sospiro anch'io, mi piace quando mi bacia, sento questa sensazione anche troppo intensamente.

Poi inizia ad accarezzarmi il seno, voglioso, senza tanti complimenti.

Io faccio fare: è la mia missione.

Quando i sospiri di entrambi diventano accelerati, eccitati, i corpi più accaldati, fatico davvero a staccarmi da lui. Penso che così possa bastare, per la missione, ma è tremendamente piacevole per allontanarlo improvvisamente.

A quel punto, spiazzandomi totalmente, è lui a frenarsi istantaneamente e, guardandomi dritto negli occhi, mi domanda: "Dove sei stata, cos'hai fatto durante questi anni, terminata la scuola? Cosa sei diventata Bella Black?"

Anch'io mi fermo subito e mentre cerco qualcosa da dirgli di credibile, una sensazione mi sale di nuovo nella mente: non sarà affatto facile con lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Rifletto in solitudine, sul finire della festa a casa mia, per il compleanno di non ricordo quale parente. Resto fuori, al freddo, al buio, unica a godermi i momenti della notte quando è più scura. Gli altri, ancora presenti a quest'ora, chiacchierano in una delle grandi stanze della casa.

Rifletto su Rabastan, l'ho invitato come mio accompagnatore questa sera. Penso ai suoi baci: mentre suo fratello è focoso e dirompente, Rabastan è più dolce, più avvolgente.

"Per una come me, che non ha mai ricevuto baci, questo periodo è ricco di nuove esperienze." mi dico silenziosamente e amaramente: sì … perché, in verità, vorrei essere baciata dal mio Signore, non da altri.

Voglio, cerco e desidero solo lui, mentre lui … non è esattamente dello stesso avviso. Ma che posso farci se sento questo solo per il mio Signore? Sarà amore?

Anche se, devo ammettere, i baci di Rodolphus mi piacciono, molto anche.

Anche quelli di Rabastan non sono poi tanto male …

"Queste elucubrazioni sono da stupida ragazzina innamorata e confusa" mi dico infine "l'amore non esiste, certe idee non sono da mangiamorte e non le devo avere." e chiudo così questi sciocchi pensieri.

Sospiro, stanca, pensierosa. Per riuscire a trascinare Rabastan a questo incontro mondano "con anche i miei amici" cioè con alcuni altri mangiamorte, tutti parenti e amici sotto mentite spoglie, ho impiegato diversi baci e frasi tenere. È stato tremendo e faticoso.

Si è fatto molto pretenzioso ultimamente.

E ancora non ho deciso quando avvicinarlo al mio Signore in persona. Ci vuole cautela.

Durante tutta la serata ho riempito il piccolo Lestrange di occhiate e sorrisi ammalianti. Il rossetto l'avevo creato io stessa, in precedenza, con polvere di rubino ed essenza di granato. Rubino per la passione, granato per la fedeltà e l'amore.

Con questo accorgimento magico, non può non baciarmi, o staccare per troppo tempo le sue labbra dalle mie, o non fare ciò che esse gli domandano di fare.

La mia missione, comunque, con lui è a buon punto, praticamente terminata. Devo solamente continuare così ancora per poco, fino a che non sarà pronto a vedere il mio Signore di persona.

Rabastan pensa che io lo desideri, pensa che cerchi lui e solo lui.

"Povero illuso" mi dico "prima o poi scoprirà tutto, ma sarà così dipendente da me, che non oserà creare problemi; sarà così legato al mio Signore che diventerà mangiamorte con orgoglio e convinzione."

Mentre penso a tutto questo, al buio, nella notte gelida, sento qualcuno avvicinarsi alle mie spalle. Mi volto, alzo lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi e sorrido "Mio Signore" sussurro guardandolo "eravate qui?"

"Sono arrivato solo da poco … impegni vari …" mi risponde, alzando le spalle con noncuranza "Comunque, ho notato che hai portato, in bella vista, ciò che ti avevo chiesto in men che non si dica, sei stata brava."

Mi sento felice quando mi fa i complimenti, quando è soddisfatto di me e di come agisco "Come vi sembra mio Signore? Che ne pensate?" chiedo un po' dubbiosa.

"Non posso dire … aspetto di conoscerlo di persona. Entro presto ormai." mi dice e mi sorride complice. Ricambio il sorriso diabolicamente.

"Brava dunque … ma pensa anche all'altra fase della tua missione, piccola, non credere che quanto fatto finora basti. Quello che voglio, è anche l'altro." mi dice avvicinandosi a me.

Già sento il calore e l'elettricità del suo corpo, tanto è vicino al mio, e tanto il mio reagisce fortemente al suo vago contatto.

Ho già capito che mi vuole, anch'io lo voglio, lo desidero sempre. Sorrido avvicinando le labbra a lui, labbra incantate e incantatrici.

Ma niente, con lui non funziona mai niente, ride lievemente e crudelmente, mi afferra forte la nuca, i capelli, poi passa le sue dita fredde, sottili, eleganti ma forti, le passa sulle mie labbra, premendo forte, togliendomi malamente tutto il rossetto.

Il profumo e le tracce rosse scure di rubino e granato si spargono per la mia pelle e la sua pelle, poi lui mi guarda e scuote la testa "Sei davvero ingenua, smetti di provare ad usare stupide piccole ed innocenti malie su di me, non funziona così … non con me." a quel punto il mio sguardo è già perso nel suo, la mia volontà è gia persa nella sua. Lo guardo e annuisco totalmente arresa.

Lui mi stringe forte e potente a sé, poi attira il mio collo alle sue labbra, e morde, succhia forte la pelle, tutta la pelle, in più punti.

Vuole lasciare il segno.

"Vediamo cosa fa Rabastan quando vede che sei di un altro" mi dice "vediamo se tira fuori un po' di grinta." mi sussurra mentre anch'io inizio a baciarlo con foga, passione e voglia.

Questa cosa, non so perché, mi piace. Far arrabbiare gli altri, quelli che mi vogliono, che mi amano, che mi desiderano, che credono di possedermi, farli infuriare e soffrire perché, io, in realtà, appartengo solo all'Oscuro Signore, è una cosa che mi piace e mi eccita da impazzire.

Quando mi sposta i capelli per ammirare il suo lavoro, i suoi marchi sul mio collo, quel tocco mi fa venire i brividi.

Mi avvinghio a lui, mormoro, lo prego di prendermi, lì, in quel momento, in quel posto, così. Non mi guarda negli occhi, ma non si fa pregare poi molto.

Resta stretto a me, sposta una spallina del vestito, lo scompone, lo scompiglia, lo alza parecchio, sulle cosce, con la mano. Mi bacia la spalla nuda, poi giù, verso il seno, ancora malamente coperto. Mi piace.

Cosa fa, come lo fa, tutto.

Pochi momenti però e lo chiamano. "Signore …" è Mulciber che compare silenzioso dall'ombra, verso di noi.

L'Oscuro Signore si volta lievemente, lentamente; io mi stringo al suo braccio, senza nemmeno tentare di coprirmi, lanciando a Mulciber uno sguardo infuriato, selvatico, un fare ritroso e capriccioso.

"Cosa vuoi?" sento rispondere dal mio Signore in maniera fredda e sbrigativa.

Mulciber si muove a disagio, teme, credo, di contraddire gli impegni attuali del Signore Oscuro … io spero che si volti e se ne vada lasciandoci soli, invece mormora incerto: "Ci sarebbe bisogno di voi … per quella cosa di ieri … avevate detto di relazionare non appena fossimo stati pronti …"

Io lo fulmino con lo sguardo, lui arretra di qualche passo, ma è il Signore Oscuro a parlare: "Sì, ho capito. Al quartier generale, entro pochi minuti." risponde, poi si volta verso di me.

Vicino a me, ancora troppo avvinghiato a me per non guardarlo languida e desiderosa. Mi resta ancora qualche speranza che resti.

Invece mi dice: "L'altro fratello, portami l'altro fratello!" con tono autoritario ed inflessibile, poi aggiunge "E presto." infine si allontana leggermente da me per guardarmi negli occhi mentre gli do la risposta.

"Sì mio Signore, lo farò prestissimo." dico ipnotizzata, letteralmente, da quel suo sguardo potente, forte, pretenzioso. A quelle parole, lui mi succhia di nuovo fortemente la pelle più scoperta, sul collo e mi sussurra "Brava la mia ragazza."

Adoro quando mi dice così.

Adoro sentire il collo pulsare sotto i suoi morsi. Adoro pensare che mi voleva. Che presto mi prenderà. Tutta sua, tutta per lui.

Gli porterò Rodolphus Lestrange.

Ad ogni costo.


	7. Chapter 7

Spesso la notte, sola, nella mia stanza, mi spoglio e mi guardo allo specchio. Compiaciuta e critica allo stesso tempo.

Sono bella, anzi, intrigante.

Quando mi sfioro, prima le spalle, poi giù, lungo i fianchi, fino ad arrivare ai miei peli nerissimi, caldi e selvatici, sento il mio corpo morbido, candido. Pronto ad essere preso ancora, profanato ancora, sciupato e macchiato ancora. Sempre, ma solo dal mio Signore.

Lo desidero.

Non so perché, il mio corpo, osservandolo, a tratti dà l'impressione di essere ancora immaturo, fragile, spigoloso. Ma poi, è anche caldo, gustoso e profumato, come un croissant appena sfornato, pieno di densa marmellata dolce, pronto a farla fuoriuscire nel pieno momento dell'eccitazione, quando viene aperto e assaggiato, morso voracemente da colui che se lo vuole gustare. Lui, sempre lui, solo lui.

Sospiro.

Poi, dopo un po' di tempo così, per ultimo, finendo di guardarmi, tocco sempre il mio seno, non lo sfioro mai delicatamente, come faccio con il corpo, con la pelle.

Lo tocco, lo muovo, lo misuro nelle mie mani.

Affamata io stessa di lui.

E, ogni volta lo guardo, vorrei che lui crescesse al mio tocco. Che il mio seno diventasse più grande, più maturo e desiderabile. Desidererei crescesse a forza di palparlo, per far sentire a me stessa che lui esiste, che è lì.

E che io sono una donna.

Una donna matura. Pronta. Disponibile.

Il mio corpo desidera essere preso, lo desidera da morire.

Ed è in quel momento che mi domando, perché non riesco a farlo.

Perché non vado a letto con nessuno che non sia lui.

Lui, il mio Signore.

"Lui lo fa Bella, ha moltissime altre donne" mi dico "perché tu non dovresti? Perché hai remore a consumare la passione che c'è, forte, con Rodolphus? Perché non ci riesci men che meno con Rabastan? È la tua missione. Vuoi sprecare tutta questa meraviglia che è in te? Perché fai la ritrosa con tutti coloro che ti cercano?"

A quel punto non riesco più a rispondermi, non riesco più a riflettere tranquillamente. Ogni cosa diventa istintiva per me.

Prendo un vestito, un vestito bello, sensuale, particolare. Un vestito che lasci scoperto quel tanto che basta per attirare, quel tanto che basta per interessare.

Che attiri il più possibile il desiderio, che scateni il più possibile la voglia.

E provo quel vestito, per l'indomani.

Nuda sotto.

Senza mutandine, senza reggiseno.

Solo col profumo del bagnoschiuma di orchidea addosso.

Solo quello.

L'orchidea mi dà l'idea di un fiore complicato e stupendo, che sembra protetto, chiuso, ma vuole solo essere accarezzato, osservato, usato.

Quello che spero, è che se ne accorga.

Che si accorga che mi vesto così per lui. Che lascio intravedere cose per lui.

Che lo provoco. Che il profumo di orchidea ha un significato, un messaggio.

Quel vestito, il vestito per l'indomani, lo provo solo per il mio Signore.

Se sotto non metto nulla è per lui, per lasciare la mia pelle, la mia carne e il mio corpo liberi di desiderare, di spasimare … per lui.

Lui … che ossessione.

Perché lo voglio e lo desidero.

Ogni attimo e ogni istante. Finché non mi guarda, non si accorge di me e mi prende con quel suo splendido ed immancabile vigore.

Con quella splendida e perfetta mancanza di tenerezza e dolcezza.

Mi piace. Non riesco a pensare che a lui.

Perché mi sono innamorata.

Io non so mai come fare e cosa pensare … desidero solo che mi ami. Ma so che è la cosa assolutamente più impossibile che io possa richiedergli.

"L'amore non esiste Bellatrix, tutto quello che puoi e si può desiderare, è il puro impulso sessuale." mi dice le volte che parliamo, lui ed io insieme.

"Questo impulso, questo desiderio, bisogna appagarlo quando lo si sente … se non si hanno altri impegni." ribadisce e poi si volta sempre verso di me, guardandomi negli occhi con sguardo sfrontato, pronto a sfidare il mondo, per sentirsi grande, per sentirsi forte.

Mi guarda con aria compiaciuta, maliziosa, quasi di sfida.

Spesso percepisco una punta di desiderio sincero, non solo appagamento.

Di provocazione. Di interesse e mistero.

Ma forse è solo la mia immaginazione.

Sospiro ancora …

Poi, nel letto, prima di addormentarmi dopo il tempo passato allo specchio, penso che lui è un uomo, io una ragazza, e questo mi piace, sempre di più.

L'idea di avere un uomo vero, mi sconvolge, mi stravolge, mi eccita fino a farmi diventare matta.

Imparo tutto da lui, ho sempre imparato tutto.

Questo lo fa sentire superiore, forte.

Penso spesso a quando mi porta a letto, nel suo letto, nell'oscurità e nel calore della sua alcova, per fare l'amore con me, ma a modo suo.

E lì mi insegna tutto, mi fa di tutto, tutto quello che sa … tutto quello che vuole.

E so di essere la migliore per lui, su tutte le altre.

Ma sono gelosa, gelosissima di chiunque lui usi, per appagare il suo istinto sessuale, le ucciderei tutte per averlo solo per me.

Le ucciderei tutte, anche se sono purosangue, lui lo sa e ne ride. Non rispetta minimamente il mio dolore lacerante, la mia folle gelosia assassina.

Ma io, lo so in fondo, non voglio essere rispettata da lui. Non mi importa e non mi piace, se l'amore non esiste per lui, va benissimo anche solo che mi usi per il suo semplice piacere sessuale, fisico e per il suo istinto dominante.

Che faccia di me ciò che più gli piace, ciò che più vuole, ciò che più lo fa godere.

Sarò così brava, così potente, così bella che, un giorno, sarò solo io a farlo godere. Sarò io l'unica per lui.

A costo di uccidere le altre.

E andrò a letto con Rodolphus, lo farò perché ho promesso che sarà mangiamorte, e lo sarà grazie a me … e nessuno può sfuggire al mio volere.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi sveglio …

Nella sua stanza … Nel suo letto … Fra le sue braccia.

Fra le sue braccia … nessuno mi aveva mai abbracciata. Mai.

Tenuta così, vicina, cinta nel calore della propria pelle … per tutta la notte …

Mai.

Ho la mente totalmente ottusa, confusa, non riesco a pensare a nulla.

Mi sento persino la febbre per quanto devo aver bevuto, ieri sera, insieme a lui. Mi bruciano gli occhi, tanto da chiuderli, per poi accoccolarmi più vicina a Rodolphus, di nuovo, più stretta.

Fra le sue braccia … mi piace.

Perché nessuno mi ha mai abbracciata dopo aver fatto l'amore, figuriamoci poi durante tutta la notte.

A questo vago pensiero, torna in parte la mia lucidità: ce l'ho fatta ad andare a letto con lui. Che sia stato dopo mezza bottiglia di whisky incendiario poco m'interessa, ce l'ho fatta e la mia missione procede sulla giusta strada finalmente.

Se non fosse che mi sta abbracciando, se non fosse che mi fa sentire strana questo abbraccio, che mi fa sentire protetta e … amata, desiderata …

"Che diavolo sto farneticando" mi dico allontanandomi malamente da lui "l'amore non esiste."

Nel momento in cui compio questo movimento tanto brusco, Rodolphus si sveglia, mi guarda assonnato e poi pian piano le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso maliziosissimo.

"Sei splendida la mattina che segue una tale notte brava, sei più splendida che mai." dice guardandomi dritto negli occhi, lo sguardo a metà fra il sincero e il sornione.

"Sei davvero troppo particolare, troppo scatenata, allora è vero che sei una strega cattiva! Sei misteriosa, oscura … una mangiamorte?" mi domanda lucidissimo e attento ad ogni mia espressione. Mi chiedo cosa possa avergli detto, io stessa, ieri sera, nelle condizioni nelle quali mi trovavo.

Con un'aria di sfida ben lontana da come mi sentivo realmente dentro, ma che ugualmente non sono riuscita a trattenere, mi sono avvicinata lentamente a lui, quasi a sfiorargli le labbra, poi ho sussurrato: "Io il mio tempo lo passo a bere il tè chiacchierando con le amiche, non c' è proprio nulla di misterioso, o pericoloso in me, credimi."

"Ah sì?" mi risponde infiammandosi "è per questo allora che ti piace tanto che ti baci? Come se non avessi mai ricevuto un bacio in vita tua? Come se non avessi mai ricevuto dolcezza?" poi aggiunge "Ma poi, quando fai l'amore, scopri cose di te che nessuno direbbe mai, lo fai in maniera così sfrenata e spregiudicata e chiedi sempre di più, fino a quando non è più possibile non stare male, solo per dare piacere a te?" mi domanda quasi arrabbiato. "Come se ti avessero insegnato solo il sesso?" termina, più pensieroso, dopo una breve pausa.

"Ero solo molto ubriaca, tutto qui …" gli rispondo poco convinta anch'io di quella scusa un tantino patetica.

"Già" dice lui "non si direbbe che tu sia abituata solo al semplice tè infatti." dice avvicinandosi di più a me. E ci guardiamo attentamente, condividendo qualche nuova, vaga debolezza che, stranamente, ci unisce.

Palesemente, stiamo litigando.

Ma forse anche amando.

Quasi vorrei piangere … so che amo il mio Signore … ma Rodolphus sente per me qualcosa di speciale … che un po' mi fa sentire speciale.

Questo non era nei miei piani.

I litigi non erano nei miei piani, le parole di troppo non erano nei miei piani, gli abbracci non erano nei miei piani.

Mentre lo guardo intensamente e furiosamente, penso che questa missione mi sta creando davvero non pochi problemi.

Mi giro fra le lenzuola nere, fredde, che odorano di pericolo.

Fino a pochi giorni fa, erano le uniche fra le quali avevo mai fatto l'amore. Le uniche che avevano sfiorato la mia pelle nuda, il mio corpo, i miei capelli.

Ora non più, l'ho fatto con due uomini diversi ormai, in due letti diversi, fra lenzuola e odori diversi. Questo mi fa sentire strana, forte in un certo senso.

Ma abbandono presto questi pensieri, per concentrarmi solo su di lui …

Non riesco mai a concentrarmi a lungo su altro che non sia … lui.

Legge … silenzioso e attento, nella poca luce che proviene dalle candele. Non mi considera mai molto, dopo gli sfrenati amplessi che ha con me … la sua ragazza.

Io invece lo guardo sempre.

Estasiata.

Crogiolandomi felice e soddisfatta fra i tessuti morbidi e stropicciati del letto.

"Mio Signore …" esclamo improvvisamente nel buio e nel silenzio, interrompendo la sua lettura. Lui non mi risponde, ma accenna uno sguardo di attenzione nei miei confronti.

"Pensate che dovrei fare sesso anche con Rabastan Lestrange per avvicinarlo a noi?" domando pensierosa.

Lui mi guarda stupito "Non lo so, dovresti capirlo da sola cosa dare e avere in cambio." dice "se vuoi avere i miei favori di strega e mangiamorte, devi portare a termine, in maniera impeccabile, la missione che ti ho dato. Come lo farai, non mi riguarda." mi risponde infine, freddo, ma disponibile al dialogo.

Aggiungo "Con Rodolphus non è affatto facile, è sempre pieno di sospetti, dubbi, domande …"

Lui, subito, taglia corto "Meglio così. Sarà un mangiamorte più capace di altri, evidentemente, significa che non è stupido. Tu cerca di fare il tuo dovere come si deve, non ho nessuna intenzione di perdonarti un qualsiasi errore proprio ora che la situazione generale volge a nostro vantaggio."

Rimango leggermente ferita da quelle parole … non che abbia paura delle sue punizioni, dei suoi rimproveri … so che mi preferisce su tutti. So che mi rimprovera solo per insegnarmi ad essere più brava e potente, per renderlo più soddisfatto, per fargli ottenere quel che vuole tramite me.

No… quel che mi ferisce davvero, è che non gli importi nulla del fatto che non sono più tutta sua, che non è più lui l'unico.

Non gli importa, e io mi sento nulla.

"Mio Signore …" ripeto e, ancora una volta lui mi guarda senza rispondere, ma presta attenzione.

"Lo facciamo ancora? Adesso …" dico con tono capriccioso, appena cantilenante.

"Forse … se mi convinci." mi risponde appena più interessato di prima.

"Perché lo fate con me? Me lo potreste soltanto accennare?" provo a domandare tentennante, ma troppo desiderosa di sapere la sua risposta per avere paura della reazione a quelle parole.

Lui pensa, mi guarda, mi studia. Poi incredibilmente risponde diretto: "Sei terribilmente bella e splendidamente giovane, pronta a concedermi ogni singola cosa che io desideri. Senza nemmeno sapere che è raro concedere quello che chiedo. E non hai paura di niente."

Mi ha fatto battere forte il cuore, toppo forte.

Mi ha fatto sentire subito bagnata fra le gambe, tanto bagnata. Mi piace sapere che approfitta di me, e mi piace sapere che approfitta tanto di me.

Lo sento forte così. So che mi protegge. L'unico che lo può fare.

"Mi abbracciate mio Signore?" domando a bruciapelo, mentre si avvicinava per prendermi fortemente e focosamente. Lui ride senza nemmeno guardarmi in viso, senza sicuramente prendermi sul serio. Mentre mi lecca sinuosamente il seno, mentre lo bacia e mi accarezza i fianchi sempre più appassionatamente, mi sussurra divertito: "Ti stai guastando. Ricordati che sei la mia ragazza. Non imparare sciocchezze da altri."

Io ho sorriso silenziosa, ansimando allo stesso tempo, non so come.

Non mi abbraccerà mai, non mi darà mai un bacio sulle labbra. Ma amo lui e nessun altro al mondo. Mi eccita e mi piace. Mi fa battere troppo il cuore, mi fa vivere in maniera troppo esagerata. Ma io voglio così, lui e solo lui."


	9. Chapter 9

Stasera mi sto intrattenendo fino a tardi fuori dal quartier generale, fra gli alberi, a preparare una pozione. Era da un po' che non ne facevo una, mi mancava il fuoco scoppiettante sotto al piccolo calderone, il ribollire della pozione al suo interno e gli animali notturni che fanno capolino a vedere che succede.

È luna piena e ogni volta quest'atmosfera mi ispira, mi rende più potente, ancora più delle notti di novilunio, in cui il buio predomina su tutto.

Mentre osservo rapita la pozione che si crea lentamente, sento le sue dita, fredde, leggere, quasi spettrali che si insinuano fra i miei capelli. Lentamente, a scoprirmi il lato sinistro del collo, lo piego leggermente, so che è lui.

Mi lascio baciare. Le sue labbra fredde, non un bacio dolce, mai, un bacio passionale, rabbioso, quasi un morso di possesso.

So sempre quando è lui.

"Perché ti lasci prendere alla sprovvista alle spalle, non ti ho forse insegnato a percepire le presenze?" mi domanda restando a pochi centimetri da me, con tono suadente ma voce crudele. "Mi piace essere presa alla sprovvista da voi mio Signore, non posso farci nulla. Quando vi percepisco, tutto in me si abbandona a voi, il mio padrone" dico senza malizia, abbassando lo sguardo, è la pura verità, ma non so mai come possa reagire alle confessioni.

"Sei davvero la mia ragazza" mi dice soltanto e, dopo aver annusato il mio profumo e aver morso alcune volte il mio collo, aggiunge "è notte di esbat, ho voglia di averti."

Lascio tutto per andare con lui. Camminando nel sentiero buio e umido, nella notte, per me la luna illumina solo lui, di una luce che ha un che di speciale, regale, sovrannaturale.

È così che noi ci uniamo sempre, nel buio, nella notte, in un modo speciale, magico, sovrannaturale.

Dopo, ho sempre il permesso di stare vicina a lui, ma mai di perdermi in tenerezze, mai di perdere tempo in manifestazioni di affetto.

"Mio Signore, vi devo domandare una cosa" dico avvicinandomi almeno un po' alla sua pelle profumata di selvaggio e al suo sguardo ardente, nonostante già da un po' non noto le scintille rosso sangue che ero abituata a vedere sempre più spesso nei suoi splendidi occhi vivi.

Lui fa un cenno per darmi il permesso di parlare.

"Fra alcuni giorni sarà il sabba di Imbolc vi ricordate?" chiedo titubante. "Sì certo, perché me lo domandi?" mi risponde lui incuriosito.

"Perché, per i festeggiamenti, per il raduno del cerchio magico dei Mangiamorte per quel giorno … avevo pensato di portare Rabastan Lestrange. Volevate vederlo, esaminarlo senza correre il rischio che capisse di noi, di voi … secondo me è il momento adatto. Un raduno di maghi per una festività importante come Imbolc, non desterà sospetti." gli propongo io, seguendo un'intuizione del momento.

"Non immaginavo saresti stata tanto solerte da circuirlo così velocemente, complimenti. La tua è un'idea perfetta, portiamola a compimento quel giorno."

Gli sorrido complice, felice e soddisfatta di averlo reso orgoglioso e contento di me, senza nemmeno, andare a letto con Rabastan. Per ora funziona. Sono contenta anche di averlo un po' sorpreso, con la mia bravura e col mio fascino.

Poi, però, tocca il tasto dolente "E l'altro? Che fine sta facendo la tua missione con l'altro?" io sospiro cupamente "Non è ancora il momento per l'altro, mio Signore, è più sfuggente … datemi un altro po' di tempo. Penso manchi poco." rispondo pensierosa.

"Dopotutto sei stata così brava con il piccolo che, più tempo, quasi, te lo meriti. Ma stai attenta, non mi piacciono i fallimenti. Non mi piacciono le persone che sbagliano, che non sono all'altezza della mia fiducia …" mi dice e mi penetra con uno sguardo, così terribile da tagliare il buio, arrivandomi subito dentro, nelle viscere, nel cervello.

So che non devo deluderlo, farò quello che vorrà, è una consapevolezza ferrea dentro di me. Preferisco morire, piuttosto che sapere che non mi trova all'altezza delle sue aspettative.

"Statene certo, mio Signore, quello che volete voi, a qualsiasi costo." stavolta lo guardo io dritta negli occhi. In modo da renderlo sicuro di me.

A quel punto, con un fare terribilmente affascinante quanto infantile, piega leggermente il capo da una parte e mi studia. I suoi occhi vengono leggermente coperti dai capelli spettinati, dopo un amplesso indomabile.

Senza dire una parola mi si avvicina, di più, sempre di più, fino a costringermi a lasciarmi andare sul cuscino, fra le coperte. Le gambe intrecciate, i fianchi sui fianchi, la sua mano sulla mia pelle, poi un sussurro freddo, eccitato "Bene, ora quello che voglio sei tu, ancora. Ti voglio ora."

Quando mi dice così, il mio desiderio cresce tanto da sconvolgermi. Esageratamente.

Quando smettiamo, morti, esausti, senza una goccia di energia che resta nel corpo, allora lo guardo. Intensamente, mentre i suoi occhi sono rivolti altrove, lontano. Spesso, in momenti come questo, mi domando se davvero fosse possibile che, il diavolo, durate gli incontri con le streghe, nell'antichità, fosse sessualmente e crudelmente più potente e bravo di lui ...

Non mi pare possibile.

Sul ricco divano di casa Lestrange, mi siedo vicina a Rabastan, nel vano tentativo di fare ed essere dolce … non lo sono e non mi riesce bene nemmeno fingere, ma almeno ci devo provare.

"Allora verrai? Mi piace l'idea di partecipare con te, sarà un bel raduno, tutti maghi potenti, purosangue, sono certa che ti piacerà" dico fingendo tutta l'innocenza e l'ingenuità di questo mondo.

Lui mi sorride. Poco dopo mi dice di sì. È dolce Rabastan, quasi mi spiace prenderlo in giro, soprattutto quando penso che diventerà uno dei nostri, che farà parte del nostro cerchio magico. Ciò che lega chi fa parte di uno stesso cerchio magico, ciò che lega chi fa parte dei Mangiamorte, è molto speciale. Non è solo condivisione della magia, ma è anche condivisione delle nostre realtà, del nostro destino.

Ma ancora lui deve entrare a far parte dei Mangiamorte. E la missione viene prima di tutto. Il mio Signore viene prima di tutto …

È comunque Rabastan ad interrompere stranamente i miei pensieri, con una frase totalmente inaspettata "Sai, mio fratello mi ha consigliato di non fidarmi di te. Mi usi, hai qualcosa in mente, sei pericolosa … questo mi ha detto …"

Io l'ho guardato dritto negli occhi, ma non ho pronunciato parola, è stato lui a dire "E io credo che, almeno in parte, abbia ragione."

In quel momento, ho odiato Rodolphus Lestrange come non mai. Ma mai e poi mai, gli avrei permesso di rovinare i miei piani.


	10. Chapter 10

_A questo punto, non posso fare a meno di azzardare la risposta. _

_Vincere o morire, si dice così se ben ricordo. _

"_Sei disposto a rischiare pur di stare con me, Rabastan Lestrange?" gli domando con fare convinto, ma molto malizioso, in modo da stuzzicarlo un po' e far rifiorire quel senso di rischio e di conquista che amano tanto gli uomini. Tutti gli uomini, lui non può fare certo eccezione._

_Infatti non risponde subito, mi guarda lungamente gli occhi, il viso, i capelli … e rimaniamo in silenzio a soppesarci per qualche istante. Poi, avvicinandosi lentamente, mi risponde: "Sì, credo proprio di poter rischiare per te, anche se dubito otterrò molto … ma potrei rischiare anche solo per un tuo bacio."_

_Sorrido trionfante._

_E lo bacio._

_Lentamente, avvicinandomi anch'io a lui, facendolo emozionare, lasciandomi accarezzare dolcemente i capelli. Per poi sfiorare le sue labbra, ma in un modo speciale rispetto al solito. Prima dolce, sensuale, poi più ardita, appassionata. _

_Riesco a studiarli questi baci, forse perché provo poco trasporto. Così risultano seducenti, intrigani … irresistibili. _

_Socchiudo le labbra, avvicino la lingua alle sue, prima leggera, poi sento la sua, azzardata, vorace, appassionata._

_Lascio fare: è la mia missione._

_In oltre, penso, Rab merita un premio. E solo grazie a lui, al fatto che ha ceduto, che metà di questa missione è terminata con successo._

_Lascio quindi che mi baci, e lo ricambio, per diverso tempo. Non è affatto male._

_Andiamo avanti così … _

_Poi, come una ragazzina innocente, nel momento di fare il passo successivo, mi ritraggo. Lui mi guarda ammaliato, totalmente perso per me, ma mi dice anche: "Credo di rischiare davvero troppo, per avere in cambio tremendamente poco …"_

_Ci guardiamo, mi lascio toccare di più stavolta, e baciare di nuovo. Fin tanto che aggiunge "Ma ne vale la pena …"_

_Io gli sorrido entusiasta, forse anche un po' malvagia, so perfettamente di averlo preso in trappola, so perfettamente che lo sto ingannando._

_Ma sono una strega cattiva, sono fatta così._

"_Sapevo lo avresti fatto per me" rispondo "per questo ti ho portato un regalo." Rabastan mi guarda estasiato, giustamente non si aspettava nulla di simile da me. Ma io so sorprendere. A mio vantaggio, a mio modo._

_Nella piccola sacca di pelle, del mio mantello nero, cerco un piccolo sacchettino di raso, viola scuro, molto intenso: glielo porgo._

_Profuma molto, e Rabastan lo odora immediatamente._

"_L'ho fatto io" gli dico orgogliosa e sorridente "Sono semplicemente alcune erbe … eliotropo, coriandolo, zenzero e un po' di pepe … ma le ho preparate in modo che facciano incantesimi perfetti su di te."_

_Lui mi guarda esterrefatto, sente che sono sincera "Per me? Le hai preparate tu, per me?"_

"_Certo" gli dico "sono molto brava con ogni tipo di magia sai? Ti spiego, devi tenere il sacchettino con te. Puoi odorarlo, se preferisci, quando hai bisogno di percepire l'incantesimo più forte. Capirai quando è il momento, da solo, in maniera del tutto naturale.. Se te lo dicessi ora, non sarebbe la stessa cosa." lui resta a guardarmi quasi a bocca aperta, senza dire una parola. Non deve essere abituato a ricevere molti regali. _

_Ma non mi resta tanto tempo da perdere in smancerie … Lo saluto veloce con un bacio e mi smaterializzo poco dopo._

_Missione compiuta._

"_Cosa ne pensate, ora che gli avete parlato e lo conoscete di persona, mio Signore?" chiedo al mio maestro mentre, appartata insieme a lui, osserviamo coloro che ci circondano. Soprattutto Rabastan. Ci siamo momentaneamente allontanati dagli altri presenti al raduno, mentre tutti erano intenti in riti e incantesimi, resi sempre più potenti dal sabba di Imbolc. Avevamo bisogno di parlare insieme, sono sempre orgogliosa quando lui dimostra di tener in conto i miei pareri, la mia presenza, o si consulta con me, anche solo vagamente._

_Lo ammiro, lo guardo mentre mantiene il suo sguardo attento verso Rabastan, che per la prima volta si trova insieme ai mangiamorte. Hanno tutti il marchio nero coperto sotto pesanti mantelli, o anche solo da vestiti. Ma sono tutti mangiamorte, io lo so, e Rabastan pare interagire piuttosto bene._

"_Non è male, diciamo che, lavorandoci … lo si può migliorare. Diventerà un bravo servitore, un buon mangiamorte." risponde restando un po' sul vago, ma capisco che ne è sufficientemente soddisfatto. Probabilmente Rabastan presto sarà uno di noi. _

"_Io ho già provveduto a fornirlo di una pozione di erbe utili al nostro intento, mio Signore … cioè, al vostro intento" mi guarda e fa un cenno con la testa, io continuo "con l'aggiunta segreta di sangue di drago … Aggiunge quel pizzico di lato oscuro … lo risveglia in tutti noi." dico, anch'io guardando in direzione di Rabastan._

_Il mio Signore, stavolta, si volta verso di me e mi lancia un'occhiata compiaciuta "Mi stupisci Bella, stai davvero crescendo." afferma convinto._

_Sorrido contenta e stranita da questo complimento inaspettato. Lui incalza "Prendi buone iniziative anche senza i miei consigli, o dettami, hai imparato molte cose di magia nera, più di quanto io stesso immaginavo per te … dovrò smettere di dirti che sei la mia ragazza, ormai sei la mia strega nera. Anche il tuo corpo … sta diventando quello di una donna. Morbido, sensuale, armonioso …"_

_A quel punto, a quelle parole, sento qualcosa nella mia carne prendere vita, infiammarsi di pienezza, felicità, desiderio. Non riesco a rispondere nulla, lo guardo e null'altro; solo dopo poco è lui a parlare di nuovo "Stanotte è notte di sabba, e voglio la mia strega. A mezzanotte al bosco sotto il grande noce, come è uso fare." dice guardandomi dritta negli occhi, per impartirmi il suo ordine perentorio. _

_Che per me ordine non è … è solo un enorme, estremo piacere …_

"_Certo mio Signore" rispondo, sentendomi più dolce e innocente che mai davanti a lui. Rispondendo a quelle sue particolari parole, e al modo che ha di dirle. "Io, non vedo l'ora." aggiungo adorante. _

_È notte di sabba, e lui avrà la sua strega. Per fare qualsiasi cosa._

_Qualsiasi cosa lui voglia._


	11. Chapter 11

Non so davvero che razza di posti frequenti Rodolphus. Pare tanto perfetto e carino esteriormente, esteticamente, poi, inspiegabilmente, mi ritrovo, con lui, in luoghi e locali oscuri di Nocturne Alley.

"Per fortuna ha evitato di invitarmi nei posti altamente equivoci che certamente conoscerà" mi sorprendo a pensare, seduta al tavolo, mentre aspetto che termini di salutare un suo conoscente. Mi dà fastidio il solo pensiero, ma lo allontano per evitare di domandarmi se, questo fastidio strano, sia più per gelosia, che per le buone maniere da purosangue, che non possiedo realmente.

Non appena torna da me comunque, mi distrae dalle mie assurde elucubrazioni mentali.

Come un tornado, mi si siede di fianco, vicino, talmente vicino che non posso fare a meno di sentire il suo calore. Penso che sia solo per puro orgoglio personale, che mi guardo bene dal chiedergli quel che mi si è palesato nella mente dal primo istante: un bacio.

Voglio un bacio, mi mancano i baci.

"Allora Ballatrix, come mai da un po' di tempo a questa parte, preferisci me a Rab? Ti sei già stancata di lui, o mi devo aspettare un preciso intento nascosto, dietro tutto ciò?" mi chiede mettendomi davanti un whisky incendiario e iniziando a sorseggiare il suo.

Sorrido sorniona "Non ti aspetterai che io ti riveli i miei segreti dopo che mi hai offerto da bere, mi auguro." rispondo, ma intanto l'whisky incendiario lo bevo, velocemente almeno quanto lui. Anche lui mi sorride "Ci speravo in effetti, ma ci credevo effettivamente poco … cambio strategia allora: un paio di tuoi segreti, in cambio di un paio dei miei, ci stai?" mi dice mettendomi davanti il secondo whisky incendiario.

"Ok" rispondo "mi pare più divertente. Anche se dubito avremo segreti così interessanti da confidarci."

Lui mi si avvicina di nuovo, ancora di più. A me manca un bacio, terribilmente, lo desidero da morire. Ci provo a bere tutto il bicchiere in un sorso solo … ma la voglia di quel bacio non mi passa, anzi …

Dopo poco però, noto la sua voglia, forte almeno quanto la mia, e mi accontenta in un istante di silenzio carico di desiderio.

Un bacio lento, interminabile, appassionato, con le mani che restano appoggiate sul tavolo, sui bicchieri, ma le labbra di entrambi, lo sento, non si fermano e non si fermerebbero mai. Il bacio più lungo della mia vita.

Poi lentamente si allontana, per guardarmi negli occhi e rispondere "Non dire le cose troppo precipitosamente, chi ti dice che non ci siano fra noi segreti sordidi e inconfessabili? Guarda che succede … e siamo solo al secondo giro di whisky incendiario."

Una delle cose più belle di quando faccio l'amore con Rodolphus è che, dopo, mi tiene sempre fra le braccia. Oppure resto di fianco a lui, vicinissimi, e ci parliamo. Un'abitudine a cui non avevo mai pensato.

"Allora, sei soddisfatta del segreto che ti ho confidato? Di certo è più eclatante di quelle sciocchezze che mi hai confidato tu." mi dice con tono scherzoso, ma veritiero.

"Quale segreto mi hai confidato?" rispondo alzando gli occhi verso di lui, effettivamente sorpresa da quella sua frase "non me lo ricordo più."

"Stai scherzando vero?" mi dice guardandomi perplesso.

"Certo che non scherzo! Alla fine la sfida a chi sa bere più velocemente l'ho vinta io no? Sono molto più ubriaca di te." rispondo convinta.

"Avrai anche vinto quella sfida, ma non ti ho tolto nemmeno una parvenza di confidenza seria. Per cui non mi pare possibile tu sia così ubriaca come dici di essere." afferma lui, appoggiandosi più comodamente sul cuscino per parlarmi e, allo stesso tempo, per accarezzarmi i capelli.

Chiudo gli occhi, mi piace anche quando mi fa così, mi dà un effetto strano, bello. Per questo gli rispondo gentile, ma prendendolo comunque in giro "Perché resto sempre più furba di te, in qualsiasi stato io sia, non puoi farci nulla"

"Lo so che sei furba, molto, anzi, troppo. Ma potrei riservarti qualche sorpresa anch'io ..." mi dice, scendendo ad accarezzarmi le spalle, poi il seno. E dandomi un bacio, ancora una volta, uno lungo, bello e appassionato.

Quando sto con lui, mi fa sentire il centro di tutto.

È una sensazione strana anche questa. Bella.

"Lo so che riservi delle sorprese" rispondo dopo il bacio, girandomi fra le coperte, per guardarlo bene e restargli vicina "l'ho capito da quando ti ho rivisto dopo tanto tempo. Ma … non so aspettarmene il tipo, la pericolosità. Mi daresti un' anticipazione?"

Lui mi guarda sorridendo e scuotendo leggermente la testa, poi mi sussurra "Una sorpresa, che sorprende per primo me, è che mi piaci, ma non solo che mi piaci … mi piacciono i tuoi capelli, i tuoi occhi, mi piace il tuo corpo. Mi piace la tua bocca e adoro la tua perfidia, la tua stranezza, il tuo essere sempre così diversa da tutte. Così misteriosa e pericolosa.

Mi piace sfidarti e mi piace quando ci facciamo del male, solo per vedere chi la spunta di noi due. Mi piace pensare a noi due insieme."

"Sei ubriaco davvero tanto." gli rispondo semplicemente, deridendolo.

"Sì, questo è indubbio, ma in tali condizioni si dice sempre la verità, non lo sai?" mi domanda serio, guardandomi diritta negli occhi, nel buio della stanza, solo le luci delle lanterne del giardino rischiarano appena l'atmosfera.

"Credo che sia davvero impazzito, non sa proprio capire che io appartengo ad un altro?" mi domando in silenzio. Nonostante questo pensiero però, la richiesta che mi viene alle labbra stupisce anche me "Allora baciami, ancora. Sempre."

E ci baciamo per un tempo indefinito, fino a che le labbra non pulsano di dolore e calore.

A quel punto aggiungo "Non è male come sorpresa che nascondevi …"

"Davvero?" mi dice lui, cupo, minaccioso. Quel suo sguardo da lupo famelico mi inquieta e, a questo punto, attendo soltanto che esca allo scoperto completamente.

"Bene" aggiunge infatti a quel punto, sorridendo malvagio "allora sposami!"

Non ho davvero idea di come reagire ad una richiesta tanto assurda. So che, nonostante le apparenze, un senso di sicuro ce lo dovrà avere …

"E perché dovrei sposarti Rodolphus?" domando sfrontatamente, con sguardo sprezzante.

Lui allora risponde trionfante "Perché altrimenti non diventerò Mangiamorte … e sono sicuro che è lì che tu devi, o vuoi arrivare"


	12. Chapter 12

In questo momento vorrei correre lontano mille miglia da Rodolphus Lestrange e accoccolarmi fra le braccia del mio Signore. Chiedendogli poi di punire e torturare in maniera terribile e implacabile, quel maledetto bastardo che ha osato ricattarmi, spudoratamente, puntando sul mio più acuto punto debole: i desideri del mio Signore stesso.

Ma quasi all'istante realizzo vividamente nella mia mente che, il mio Signore, mai e poi mai mi stringerebbe fra le braccia; e mai e poi mai accetterebbe che io non porti a termine la mia missione.

Non ci posso fare nulla, sento una fitta forte allo stomaco, un senso di solitudine infinita. Ma stringo i pugni, conficcando le unghie per bene sulla pelle, fra le lenzuola, perché non si veda nulla … non sono debole, non lo sono mai stata e non lo sarò mai.

So come andrà a finire.

So cosa deciderò … per lui … il mio Signore.

Lui prima di tutto, anche di me.

Mordo fortemente anche le mie labbra, coi denti. Devo placare quell'angoscia maledetta.

Non importa se il mio Signore non mi tiene fra le braccia, né accetta fallimenti. Io lo amo, non gli chiederò nulla, e porterò a termine la missione.

E il dolore per l'amore che non ho, si trasforma in ira verso l'amore che invece ho …

Alzo lo sguardo verso Rodolphus, infuriata, arrabbiata, sentendomi tradita, impotente. Non riesco nemmeno a proferire parola tanta è la rabbia.

"Sembri una pantera in gabbia …" mi dice lui, tenero, ma un po' impaurito. Io continuo a non parlare. A guardarlo feroce, respirando sempre con maggiore velocità, sento la rabbia crescere, esplodere come un vulcano. Tento di controllarmi, ma non credo di riuscirci molto bene.

Allora è lui a tentare di parlare di nuovo.

"Non è poi una proposta tanto orribile, pensaci …" mi dice fortemente incerto. A quel punto, istintivamente, mi escono alcune parole "Perché vuoi sposarmi se sai che non ti amo?"

Lui rimane interdetto, poi accenna furbescamente "Non pensavo che i Mangiamorte dessero così importanza all'amore …"

In quel momento mi sorgono varie domande, prima fra tutte come facesse a sapere che sono una Mangiamorte, ma dico soltanto "Perché vuoi sposarmi se sai che non ti sarò fedele, che non sarò tua, che appartengo ad un altro?"

"Bella domanda …" mi dice pensieroso, distogliendo lo sguardo "non lo so nemmeno io molto bene, mi va così e faccio così perché ne ho la possibilità. Ti voglio e voglio averti sempre. Mi piaci, non mi va di stare senza di te quando tu ti stancherai, smetterai di giocare, o semplicemente terminerai la missione."

Lo guardo ancora, zitta, cupa questa volta. Probabilmente lui percepisce qualche cedimento da parte mia.

"Anch'io voglio giocare con te, se porti semplicemente a termine la tua missione, vinci solo tu. Se ti sposo, vinciamo entrambi. Io divento Mangiamorte anche subito, e il tuo Signore sarà contento di te. Ma in cambio tu sarai anche mia. E non dire che non ti piace sentirti abbracciata, baciata, amata … non dirlo, perché lo vedo che è così."

Su questo ha ragione … ma non riesco a non odiarlo terribilmente in questo momento.

"Dunque stai solo giocando d'azzardo, maledetto essere malvagio?" domando, in un soffio d'ira, davvero come una pantera in gabbia.

Lui ride e mi risponde "Esattamente, e adoro, a dire il vero, vedere come anche tu stai capendo che ho vinto questa mano … non so quanto mi costerà l'intera partita, ma ho vinto te … e questo mi ripaga di molto, ne vali la pena. "

Odio ammettere che quell'essere immondo e detestabile che ho davanti mi piace, e odio ammettere di dover scendere a patti con lui.

"Dimmi solo una cosa, come hai capito che sono una Mangiamorte?" domando, perché so benissimo che tutto il resto, i piani, la missione, non l'ha capito; ha soltanto azzardato una teoria, e gli è andata bene.

Lui mi sorride sincero "Quando sei venuta a letto con me, la prima volta, eri così ubriaca che neanche ti ricordavi il tuo nome …" inizia pacatamente lanciandomi un' occhiata eloquente, io abbasso lo sguardo piuttosto imbarazzata "nonostante questo" continua poi "quando ho fatto per toglierti i guanti di pizzo … sai quelli senza dita, lunghi sul braccio, che porti così spesso quando fa caldo?" mi domanda dolcemente. Io annuisco e lo lascio continuare "Ecco, in quel momento hai avuto i riflessi velocissimi, pronta a fermarmi, non hai avuto nessuna esitazione. Mi è parso strano tutto il tuo interesse nel nasconderti il braccio." fa una piccola pausa "Infatti poi, dormendo abbracciati, vicini, ho intravisto comunque una sorta di tatuaggio … un simbolo, un marchio. Dà lì è stato facile, in seguito, informarmi meglio sulla questione. Nonostante le notizie fossero vaghe, e tutti fossero renitenti al parlarne, ho saputo dell'esistenza del marchio nero … e ho capito."

Mi mordo forte le labbra, di nuovo, stavolta fino a farmele quasi sanguinare: uno stupido maledetto errore …

"Me lo ha sempre insegnato il mio Signore che, l'amore, l'affetto, i gesti pieni di sentimenti, sono solo debolezze … non avrei mai dovuto lasciarmi abbracciare." dico pensierosa.

Lui mi guarda con una scintilla di entusiasmo negli occhi "Allora è un sì?"

"Sposiamoci" rispondo arrabbiata "tu diventerai Mangiamorte per me subito, e io avrò portato a termine la missione. Faremo l'amore insieme, tutte le volte che ci pare, come abbiamo fatto fino ad ora. Ma sappi che non apparterrò mai davvero a te. Io appartengo e continuerò ad appartenere ad un altro."

Rodolphus mi si avvicina "Ok piccola selvatica, non ti potrò tenere in gabbia, l'ho capito. Ma almeno ti avrò, sai che ti amerò, questo ti piacerà molto ... Una cosa ancora non ho capito … chi è che ti possiede? Chi è il tuo amante?"

Mentre dice quelle cose, anch'io mi avvicino, lo abbraccio, lo vorrei baciare già da ora, tanto … ma mi spiazza con quella strana domanda, alzo lo sguardo stupita "Davvero non hai capito?" chiedo facendo poi una pausa.

Lui risponde solo con un cenno, una negazione.

"Io sono l'amante del diavolo" dico, quasi ridendo.

A quelle parole, serie per quanto mi riguarda, anche lui ride. Mi bacia, sempre più appassionato, ci tocchiamo con sempre più foga, strappandoci quasi i vestiti di dosso.

"Ora ama me, malvagia strega cattiva. Amante del diavolo." mi dice, credo che lo ecciti questa cosa. Non sa quanto è vera.

E, non posso non ammetterlo, mi piace quanto mi ammira, mi adora, mi studia. Mi fa felice quando mi stringe fra le sue braccia e mi fa sentire il suo calore. Mi piace cosa mi fa, come si insinua fra le mie gambe, come tocca il mio seno, i miei capelli.

Amo come bacia e strapazza le mie labbra, la mia lingua. Amo l'intimità che si crea fra noi in maniera tanto strana, tanto veloce. Mi piace scoprire come sfogare la mia rabbia contro di lui, coi denti sul suo membro, con l'attesa, con la negazione di me fino a vederlo morire dalla voglia, e andare avanti, dopo l'orgasmo, avanti e avanti, fin quando a lui fa male, sorridendogli poi con malignità e contentezza, con tutta la soddisfazione del piacere che mi ha dato, e del male che alla fine gli ho procurato. Lui … lui che mi ha costretta, che mi ha intrappolata fra le sue braccia. Non so se col ricatto o con l'amore … odioso.

Domani lo porterò al mio Signore.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogo

"Dunque la mia ragazza si sposa?" mi domanda nel buio della stanza da letto. Io a fianco a lui, alla sua sinistra, esattamente come quando è iniziato tutto. Lo guardo, cerco il fuoco dei suoi occhi nel buio della stanza. Mi pare, ma di certo sbaglio, di aver colto un tono leggermente strano, adirato e nervoso, in quella sua frase. Ma sarà di certo un'impressione … mi piacerebbe fosse così … mi piacerebbe fosse arrabbiato. Che mi pretendesse tutta per sé … ma di certo sono tutte fantasie.

Strofino la guancia sulla sua spalla, sulla sua pelle nuda, fredda, senza proferire parola, muovendo le gambe, anch'esse nude, fra le lenzuola, in maniera sinuosa, anche vogliosa … di nuovo vogliosa.

Ma lui scuote leggermente la spalla, meno leggermente del solito però, in maniera pretenziosa, quasi brusca. Colpisce sul mio mento spostando di nuovo il mio sguardo verso i suoi occhi, poi domanda feroce "Allora?"

Quasi mi si ferma il respiro …

"Si signore, è sul serio così, sposo Rodolphus Lestrange" rispondo lasciando una piccola pausa di silenzio tra noi, piego il capo di lato, per guardarlo meglio, per guardarci meglio, poi aggiungo, sibilando sinuosa, come piace a lui, strisciandogli vicina "Vi avevo promesso, assicurato, che lo avrei portato a voi, per voi, su un piatto d'argento. Ad ogni costo. Era la mia missione, l'ho compiuta perfettamente, non fallisco mai le mie missioni per voi, perché siete il mio Signore, l'unico importante."

Quante rinunce ci sono dietro questa frase, nemmeno io lo so; quanto mi costa sposarmi, anche se ha risvolti davvero speciali e inaspettati, non lo voglio nemmeno pensare. Ma di una cosa, un'unica cosa sono certa, che voglio stare col mio Signore, che voglio vivere per il mio Signore, qualsiasi suo desiderio, io lo eseguirò al meglio, perché lo amo. Qualsiasi sia il prezzo da pagare.

E lui mi sorride soddisfatto, alle parole che ho pronunciato "l'unico importante" ogni ombra di furia è sparita "Sei la mia ragazza, la mia strega nera" mi dice poi con orgoglio, e a me basta questo a cancellare tutti i miei guai.

Di nuovo si avvicina a me, mi sfiora. Delicato quasi, ammirando il mio corpo, tutto il mio corpo, nudo, caldo, beato da quel tocco, nei punti più delicati, più sensibili, più femminili. Lo fa in modo splendido e sublime, magnetico, magico.

Guardo incessantemente le sue labbra, nel buio hanno un colore strano, demoniaco. Attendo un bacio da lui, un bacio che non avrò mai. Lo sa, e sorride, terribile, crudele, sfiorandomi il seno, il clitoride, appena. Giusto quel tocco che sa perfettamente, che sa usare solo lui. Per provocarmi, per mandarmi in estasi, e io mi avvicino, per rubargli un bacio e lui ride appena, e mi guarda alzando il mento verso l'alto, con occhi dominanti e dominatori. "No" mi dice e scuote la testa, e io riprovo, e lui di nuovo "no" … è un gioco ormai.

Sottile e spietato. Perché io,anelo a quel bacio, davvero, con ogni piccola parte del mio corpo, e ogni piccola essenza della mia anima.

"Cos'hai detto al tuo futuro sposo dunque?" mi domanda interrompendosi all'improvviso. Per un attimo incuriosito da questo pensiero che, forse, momentaneamente gli è passato per la testa in maniera sfuggente.

Io gli sorrido e rispondo piano "Soltanto che sono una strega, che sono l'amante del diavolo, lo incontro di notte, in segreto, al buio, e ci uniamo in un amplesso demoniaco, infernale."

In quel momento, di nuovo i suoi occhi si sono infuocati, il suo corpo si è acceso in una fiamma di passione, penetrandomi con follia sfrenata e indomabile sensualità. Non ho avuto quasi il tempo di capire, subito mi è parso che una lama di fuoco mi fosse entrata dentro il corpo, nella parte più calda e morbida che mi è rimasta. E nello stesso istante, è entrata anche nell'anima, la mia anima nera e magica come la notte. Troppo improvviso e inaspettato per non sentire male, troppo appassionato e forte per non sentirmi sua in maniera totale. Ed è bastato poco a far rispondere il mio corpo al suo, la mia carne alla sua. A frammischiare piacere a dolore e languore, dominio a estasi e follia, un crescere tale di sentimenti e movimenti che mi pervadono la mente e il corpo … un orgasmo intenso di magia nera, un grido viscerale di amore assoluto.

E mi guarda divertito, per l'effetto che ha su di me, per come gli piace e lo eccita il potere. Continua a dare il ritmo alla mia vita.

Sempre.

Rabastan ha rischiato per me, ma non mi ha avuta. Rodolphus ha azzardato tutto per me e mi avrà, ma l'unico, l'unico a cui io appartengo e apparterrò per sempre, l'unico che mi può usare e legare, domare e dominare. L'unico che io so e saprò amare, sarà sempre il mio Signore, il mio maestro, il mio padrone.

…...

Ringraziamenti: 

Ecco l'ultimo capitolo di questa breve storia! Spero che vi sia piaciuta e che vi abbia tenuto compagnia in questi mesi!

Presto inizierò con un'altra sempre sugli stessi personaggi, in attesa delle vostre letture, vi ringrazio tantissimo per seguirmi in tanti e da tanti paesi diversi, e ringrazio moltissimo tutti coloro che hanno deciso di lasciarmi un commento!

A presto e ancora grazie


End file.
